


The Other Side

by fightsnotfeelings



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Poetry, Writer's Block, ghost POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightsnotfeelings/pseuds/fightsnotfeelings
Summary: A letter was written by a ghost.Getting out of writers block
Kudos: 1





	The Other Side

What are you doing?  
I hope you know you’re not alone  
You’re still surrounded by friends  
Although you might not think so

Even though we’re gone  
Leaving a life from so long ago  
We’re still here next to you  
Laughing at stories that you know

You may not tend to see me  
Or know that I am here  
But you’ve never been alone  
Although you may think so

Maybe you have seen us  
Out of the corner of your eye  
So late at night  
When a tear falls from your eye

But dear, please do not fret  
We’re still here for you  
Although we might be dead  
We’re still living in the now

From the other side of the pen  
But please do remember.  
We’re always here for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave your thoughts ;^;
> 
> Discord-- highonlavendar#1505


End file.
